The Unknown Lovers: A Clato Hunger Games Fanfic
by Kolvinaslove
Summary: Everyone thought that Cato Hadley volunteered for one reason, to win. Little did they know, he volunteered to protect the only person he ever loved. Clove Kentwell and Cato Hadley are both from District 2. Clove Kentwell is great at throwing knives and Cato Hadley is great with a sword. Clove Kentwell is 16 and Cato Hadley is 18.


Clove Kentwell is 9 years old, she has been home schooled her whole life, that was until President Snow made her go to the only school in District 2. The kids in District 2 can be home schooled until the age of 9. Cato Hadley is 11 years old, he has been going to the only school in District 2 for his whole life. He gets picked on all the time. "Clove Kentwell!" Her mother called. Clove Kentwell slipped on her shoes before grabbing her notebooks and rushing out her room and into the living room to where her parents were waiting. "We got to get you to school on _time_ or we'll have the Peacekeepers on our tails," Her mother said. "Do I have to go to this school?" Clove asked her mother. "I'm afraid so..." Her mother replied. Clove let out a groan before following her mother out the house. They walked to Clove's new school and got her enrolled. "See you when you get home," Her mother told Clove. "See ya," Clove said.

She found her classroom and was greeted at the door by a tall, dark haired lady. Her name was Miss Winters and she was going to be Clove's new teacher. "Welcome Clove," Miss Winters said. "You may sit anywhere you like," Miss Winters told her. Clove faked a smile before scanning the room for empty seats. She found empty seats on both sides of a blonde haired boy that looked a year older than her. She made her way to the back of the classroom and sat next to him. She heard a bunch of whispering. "The new girl decided to sit next to blondie," a boy named Brutus whispered to a girl named Enobaria. "I can see that," she hissed. The whole class except for Miss Winters, Clove and the blonde haired boy began to snicker. "I have a name!" the blonde haired boy exclaimed. "Class that's quite enough!" Miss Winters exclaimed before walking over to the board.

When school was over, Clove packed her things before carrying them in her hands. She didn't have a backpack because she couldn't afford one. She was walking down the hall when Enobaria stuck out her foot, tripping her. Her things scattered everywhere as she hit the ground with a loud thud. Clove began picking up her things. She caught a glimpse of the blonde haired boy that she sat by. He had an earbud in his ear, and he was staring at her from across the hall. He began walking towards her but then he stopped in his tracks and turned around and went the other way. The next day, Clove got to school early. She went to the art room where she could hang out until school started. About twenty minutes later, the door to the art room opened and the blonde haired boy walked in. He jumped when he saw Clove.

"Hi," Clove said. "Hi," the blonde haired boy said. "I'm Clove Kentwell!" Clove exclaimed. "I'm Cato Hadley," the blonde haired boy said. "It's nice to meet you, Cato," Clove said smiling. That was how they first became best friends. A year passed and Clove Kentwell was 10 years old and Cato Hadley was 12 years old. They had a great friendship and was always there for each other. But one day, a Peacekeeper came to the school when school was over. Cato was on his way to the school doors, when a Peacekeeper walked up and took him by his arms. "You need to come with me," The Peacekeeper said. "Why?" a scared Cato asked. "You're going into the 74th Annual Hunger Games," The Peacekeeper replied. "No... that can't be right... you got the wrong person," Cato told them. "You're Cato Hadley right?" The Peacekeeper asked.

"Yes," Cato replied. "Then it's no mistake," The Peacekeeper said. "You will be driven to a Career Camp where you will be training as a Career along with a girl from your district," The Peacekeeper added. "There you will train," The Peacekeeper said. "You'll get picked up first thing in the morning," The Peacekeeper said before leaving the school. Clove was already at home and was in her room sitting on her bed while reading a book. She heard a knock coming from the front door. She heard footsteps rushing to the front door and she quietly snuck downstairs. She began to hear the conversation that her parents and a Peacekeeper were having. "We've come to talk about Clove Kentwell," The Peacekeeper told her parents.

"What about her?" Clove's father asked. "Well... you see..." The Peacekeeper began. "She has to go into the 74th Annual Hunger Games," The Peacekeeper finished. Clove's eyes grew huge about what she heard. She has to go into the Hunger Games! To fight! To die! She was just getting used to her life at a new school and now she has to go into the Hunger Games! "She will be picked up first thing tomorrow morning to get driven over to a Career Camp, where she will train as a Career along with a boy from the same district," The Peacekeeper said before leaving. That night neither Clove _or_ Cato could sleep. They were too busy worrying about The 74th Annual Hunger Games. Clove cried herself to sleep. Cato on the other hand, tears were streaming down his face as he stared at the picture he took of Clove at his 12th birthday.

All he could think about was his best friend and the only person he loved. If he goes into the Hunger Games and doesn't make it back, what will happen to her? The next morning, Cato got up and got dressed. He decided to go to Clove's house before The Peacekeepers came to take him to the Career Camp. It would be impolite to leave without telling his best friend _bye._ He knocked on Clove's front door which was answered by Clove's mother. "Cato! What a surprise!" Clove's mother exclaimed. "Is Clove up?" Cato asked. "I need to talk to her," Cato said. "Sure, wait one minute," Clove's mother said. She left the door open but went to go get Clove.

Clove came down wearing warm clothes because it was snowing outside. "Cato? What are you doing here?" Clove asked confused. She took a step outside, closing her front door behind her. "I needed to tell you something," Cato replied. "Me too," Clove said. "I have to go into the 74th Annual Hunger Games," Cato told her. Clove's eyes grew big. Cato was going into the 74th Annual Hunger Games too! "Me too!" Clove exclaimed. "What!?" Cato exclaimed in shock. "Yeah, some Peacekeepers are picking me up to take me to some Career Camp to train as a Career," Clove told Cato.

"Same," Cato told her. "Wait are we going to have to fight each other?" Clove asked as a tear streamed down her face. "There might not even be a chance you'll get picked!" Cato exclaimed. "Promise, that if we are chosen, that we'll win together," Clove said to Cato. "Together... Or not at all!" Cato exclaimed. "Yeah, together or not at all," Clove said as she wrapped Cato into a hug. Cato didn't want this moment end but he had to make it back to his house. He kept the picture that he took of Clove at his 12th birthday, in his pocket.


End file.
